1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to position adjusting mechanisms used in probe cards and more particularly, to a position adjustable probing device and a probe card assembly using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that a device under test (hereinafter referred to as “DUT”), such as a die on a wafer, is indirectly contacted with a testing apparatus through a probe card. By means of signal transmission and analysis, electric characteristics of the DUT can be obtained. The conventional probe card generally comprises fine probe needles arranged in a desired manner that each probe needle corresponds in location to a predetermined contact, such as pad or bump, of the DUT, such that the probe needles can positively transmit testing signals from the testing apparatus to the DUT when contacting the corresponding contacts of the DUT. The electric characteristics of the DUT can be thus measured by running control and analysis procedures of the probe card and the testing apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional probe card according to a prior art. The conventional probe card is formed by bonding a probe head 10, a space transforming substrate 11 and a circuit board 12 together by soldering. It is found that the probe head 10, space transforming substrate 11, or the circuit board 12 will be easily damaged due to the processing error or mistake in soldering. The conventional probe card may undergo a desoldering process when it is malfunction and needs to be repaired. However, performing desoldering process will have a great risk of damaging the circuit board 12, the space transforming substrate 11 or the probe head 10.
To solve the problems of the above-mentioned conventional probe card, a probe card formed by combinedly and detachably assembling the probe head, space transforming substrate and the circuit board together is developed in lieu of the probe card assembled by soldering. Such combination-type probe card can be seen in Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. M385788 and M366073. However, because of lack of any position adjusting mechanism in these probe cards disclosed in aforesaid patents, the mismatch in position resulted from assembly errors can not be adjusted and compensated. In other words, these probe cards disclosed in aforesaid patents may encounter a problem of position adjustment which needs to be further improved.
In light of above, it is desired to develop a position adjustable probing device to improve the disadvantages of the probe cards mentioned above.